


The Winter Forest

by Spideronsilk



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ace character, But he doesnt know it, Cal's an ass, Fluff, Grey's so gentle with him, He's sweet and innocent, M/M, Magic, Max is a cry baby, Max is a demon, Max is chubby and he kills me, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), chubby character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not BillDip, it's actually my own  oc's, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. I just had this scene in my head and really wanted to write it. My shy, chubby Dipper is based off Max so if you wanna know where I got Dipper's personality from here you go.  If you guys actually read this and like it feel free to ask me questions on Tumblr. I just wanted to write some fluff so here you go</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Maxis is a big softly and is very childlike and innocent in many ways. He's also ace but allows Grey to kiss him every now and then. Max calls Grey, Violet becasue of the color of his eyes, which only he can see (to anyone else they're grey.)
> 
> Grey is very patient with Maxis and is very sweet and gentle towards him, there is a reason for Max's childlike behavior but it's not explained here.
> 
> Cal is Max's twin and becasue of unexplained events, is now cursed to follow Max around like a whispy shadow.

They walked through the naked forest, the leaves bare and the white snow collecting gently against the frozen ground. Grey marched ahead, causing the winter air to twirl around him as he threw his head back, his golden laugh ringing throughout the empty woods. Maxis waddled behind, his short, chubby stature slowing him down as he slipped and tripped over the frozen foliage. He slipped on a frozen rock, throwing his heavy weight against a rough tree in order to catch his fall, dark laughter bubbled behind his, his dark cheeks burning a deep scarlet as he turned around to face the golden mist that hovered around him. Cal stood with his arms crossed, his tall form a whispy blur in the winter sunlight, his golden hair slicked back, capturing the reflective snow on his hazy image,

"Wow Maxis, can you be any more of a fat cluts?"

His voice was dripping with his hatred for the fat burnette, a ghosty shadow cursed to follow the timid creature. Maxis bit his lip as he held back his sob, his eyes watering as Cal's angry words digging deep into his already low self-esteem.

"I-im s-sorry...I..I.."

Tears spilled down his fat cheeks as he wrapped his chubby arms around himself, slouching over and causing his lumpy belly to roll in on itself. Grey's loud voice broke through the quiet forest, causing Maxis to jump at the sudden noise, flinching as his voice pierced his sensitive ears,

"Cal, leave Max alone, now."

Grey stomped over, anger shining in his violet eyes as a snowy storm whirled around him, frost crawling along the dead earth floorand around his slim body. He shot Cal an icy glarce as he lovingly gripped Maxis's soft shoulder, turning the crying boy towards him, surveying his quivering form,

"Hey, shhh, it's okay, what's wrong?"

Maxis cleaned his snot filled face with his stretched out sleeve, readjusting his thick, bulky glasses, his oddly shaped red eyes avoiding the violet ones above him,

"C-cal's right, I-I'm s-slow and-and f-fat. I-i'm sorry..."

Maxis' form shifted, his face erupting in spots of chocolaty fur, his ears becoming furry and triangular atop his head, pressed flat against his fluffy hair as his bushy tail twitched nervously at his side. Soft whimpers escaped his thin lips as Grey stared down at the crying wolf boy, chewing his own bottom lip as his soul ached at his soulmate's displeasure. He looked over at Cal, the blond a transparent haze that could barley be seen against the yellow sun, Grey hated the fact that Maxis' twisted twin was forced to shadow the chubbier boy, constantly throwing insults and snide snickers at the sensitive burnette. Grey leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Maxis' squishy cheeks, nuzzling his nose into the mushy skin, earning a light gasp from the other,

"V-violet..."

Grey giggled at the nickname, loving the way his flustered soulmate's tan face burned a marvelous pink, his chubby fingers covered in dancing flames as his control over his powers diminished, his emotions taking control,

"You don't have to apologize to me, alright Max? Don't listen to Cal, common let's go, we're almost to the spring and I know you'll love it."

Grey held his slender hand out for Maxis to take, his chubby partner sniffing out his flames and sheepishly grabbed the other's hand, his pudgy one fitting perfectly in Grey's thin one, two hands of the same skin tone, two halves of the same soul. Cal's whispy voice mumbled behind them, his form fading in the rising sun, Grey ignored the blond's mumbles, dragging Maxis' doughy body beside him, the timid teen's sweaty hand clasped tightly in his own, he loved the way his love's wide hips brushed against his, the firey warmth Maxis produced leaking into the lavender haired male. They continued walking for a while, Maxis finally calming down and reverting back into his human form, his tears long forgotten as he watched Grey spread frost across the trees, using his magic to cause a light snow fall to drift around them. The fatter boy's breath was hot and heavy, white puffs escaping his bitten lips, his nose a bright red against the cold. He had a wide smile on his round face, his tiny canines shining in the sunlight, as his joyful laugh rung wide throughout the snow covered woods.

They came apon the frozen spring, the dead grass littered with piling snow, along with the fallen trees protecting the frozen body of water, icy towers standing guard against unknown forces. Grey knelt down in the dried, yellow grass, gently placing a finger against the frozen surface of the steam, causing the ice to melt and the water to freely flow again,

"Max, come here."

Maxis tottered over to Grey, plopping down next to the slim, lavender haired teen, his big gut heavy in his lap as he stared up at his soulmate in wonder,

"Wow Violet, y-you're so cool!"

Maxis trained his big liqudy eyes up at Grey, stars twinkling in his discolored red ords, his childlike excitement peaking through. Grey grab his chunky paw, twirling their fingers together and nodding towards the water, watching the plump boy as an amazed smile stretched across his chubby face, his form shifting in his excitement, causing his fluffy tail to appear and wag around happily. Maxis dipped his fur coated hand into the water, the oddly glowing koi nuzzling against his clawed fingers, he giggled as he watched, his lumpy body leaning forward, his nose almost touching the water, his thick glasses sliding down slightly. A golden glowing koi jumped out of the water, nipping at the teen's fuzzy nose, causing the heavy set boy to jump back, a loud yelp escaping his suprised face, he landed heavily in the grass, his face burning in embarrassment, his fingers twitching with flames. Grey's honey sweet laugh sprinkled throughout the clearing, throwing his head back at the others misfortune, stopping when he noticed the twinkling shine in his love's eyes,

"Awe, come on Max, it's okay, the fish was just playing around."

He dragged the rounder boy into the dry grass below them, cuddling into the shorter boy, and hugging his lumpy tummy affectionately. Maxis held his arms close to his chest, covering his pouty lips with the collar of his sweater, his glasses crooked on his nose and his tan face rosy red,

"I-i'm fine!"

Grey giggled at Maxis' whiny voice, smiling as it cracked and kissing his squishy cheeks reasuringly. He heard an annoyed 'get a room' from the blond whisp that followed them but he ignored it, sitting up and staring down at the plump, little beauty below him,

"Hey Max,"

Maxis looked up at the other, oddly shaped red eyes locked with violet ones, his chubby face lifted into a content smile,

"Yeah?"

Grey ran his hand through Maxis's soft, wild hair, the winter breeze ruffling his own,

"Can I kiss you?"

The chunky burnette's eyes widened at the request, his already flushed face deepening on his tan skin, his gaze wandered down to Grey's pluml lips, Maxis biting his own before nodding his head,

"Ahh, y-yeah, y-you can..."

Grey smiled greatful down at his soulmate, the fatter boy usually not comfortable with that kind of affection. He leaned down over his love's plump belly, placing his lips delicately over the others, a soft, passionate kiss that sent a warm tingle throughout his whole system. He drew away after a moment, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable, gazing down lovingly above his chubby partner, who was licking the tiny taste of Grey's sweet saliva off his lips, his form shifting at the wonderful sensation the other brought him,

"Violet I...c-can we do it again?"

Grey chuckled at his love's request, the other not usually willing to have the taller teen kiss him, he leaned down once more, capturing his chubby lover's lips one more time in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: 
> 
> http://spideronsilk.tumblr.com


End file.
